Friends or more
by AllThatIWant
Summary: Lauren has a dark secret that's driving her insane. Joe is so confused. A twist of space madness throws the dark into the light. Better than this suckish and cryptic summery. I hope.
1. Chapter 1: An Awkward Meeting

Chapter 1: An Awkward Meeting

She sat in the corner surrounded by her fellow Starkids and friends as they laughed and joked, she smiled but, as she absentmindedly picked apart her gluten-free bagel, her thoughts kept returning to just one of the group. Joe Walker. What was she thinking! Lauren and Joe have been friends for years! Why was she looking as him and feeling her face turn hot as she blushed, her stomach erupting into butterfly's when he smiled? She sighed. Her best friend and roommate Julia waved a hand in front of her face "Hello? Earth to Lo?" She snapped out of her daydream with a gasp. "What, yes, sorry daydreaming" she said, startled. Julia just laughed, "Trust you Lopez" as Matt Lang shook his head. " I was just saying me and Nick have to go, we do have a musical to write after all!" He said as the brothers stood up and the group shouted and waved their good byes. " We should go too" said Meredith as she took Brian's hand and they to left. Leaving Lauren next to Joe and Julia across the table. She took a sharp breath and went back to picking apart the bagel she no longer wanted to eat. Julia pulled a face at her from across the table but Lauren just ignored her and continued to pull the bread apart.  
Joe smiled across at Julia and then looked down at the smallest member of the group, their table had fallen into a awkward silence. Lauren refused to even acknowledge his smile and this worried him. Lauren was never this quite. He felt like Julia was waiting for him to leave so she could speak to Lauren alone. He stood up and said "Well I best be going, I'll see you lady's tomorrow" the girls waved him out the door. He walked to his car and sighed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Lauren? She was one of his best friends, but this was different. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He shouldn't think about his friends like that he thought as he got into his car and drove to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Friends

Chapter 2: Telling friends  
Once Julia and Lauren reached the apartment they and Jamie shared Julia started questioning her as soon as the door was closed behind them. "So" she started "What's going on with you and Walker? You could barely look at him and when you did you turned bright red." This caught Lauren of guard, had it really been that obvious? "Umm... Well... I..." She struggled forming words as Julia lead her through to the kitchen an poured them some coffee and shouted Jamie through for a mug and to asset in Lauren's interrogation. Once the three girls were sat in the living room Julia said "talk Lopez." She leant forward at the same time as Jamie, who was filled in as the coffee was made. Lauren sighed, there was no point in lying to her best friends, they'd get the truth out of her eventually. " I may have a LITTLE crush on Walker." The two girls gasped simultaneously but Lauren rushed to add "But it's exactly that a crush, I'll get over it! Just don't let me get drunk and pour my heart out to him, okay?" The girls giggled at the last part and Jaime waggled her eyebrows and said "Or worse, sleep with him!" This resulted in giggles from Julia and a playful slap on her leg from Lauren accompanied by a declaration of "Jamie!" This just made her room mates laugh more. "See" she said " I knew you would laugh at me! I should never have told you!" She then pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her head in them. This stopped the girls laughter and they soon crossed the livening room to where she was sat. "Oh little Lolo, we weren't laughing at you. Do you want us to set you up with him?" This got Julia a slightly less playful slap from Lauren. "NO! Yes. No, defiantly no! I need to talk to him myself I don't need you two" she waggled her finger at them both "Sticking your noses in!" The finger waggling made Jaime cover her mouth to prevent her giggles form escaping and offending Lauren again. "So you're going to ask him out them?" Jamie asked once she had her laughter under control. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know! What if he says no? What if he says yes? What if he says yes then we brake up? It would never be the same." She then put her head back between her legs, her eyes pressed into her knees. "Well you know the only person who could answer any of those questions is Joe. You have to talk to him!" Jamie said as Julia rubbed her back and nodded. Lauren raised her head slightly and said " Like I said, don't let me get drunk around him."


	3. Chapter 3: An inappropriate crush

**A/N: Hello! We hope enjoyed the last chapters, although they are short they will get longer. We would just like to say that we do not own Team Starkid (unfortunately) and any relationships hinted at are not necessarily real (Again unfortunately). **

**Don't forget the notes: We are SO glad you like! Umm Maybe that would be telling! And we will thankyou!**

Chapter 3: An inappropriate Crush  
Joe walked in to his apartment still thinking about Lauren, which was becoming a frequent occurrence. And he liked it, or more accurately her. Her big brown eyes, how small and delicate she felt in his arms. When she smiled at him today he felt something he hadn't felt for years. He had a crush on his one of his best friends, and he didn't know what to do about it.

If he told her she'd freak out! But he couldn't go on like this, her filling his every thought. He couldn't concentrate on anything when she was around, and even when she wasn't, like now she was infecting his mind, and he liked it. This was what worried him the most. He liked her a lot, he had done for years. But this was more. He was falling in love.

He didn't know what to do, should he say something to her when they met with the Lang brothers tomorrow, should he pull her aside and tell her how he felt. Or should he ask her to go for a coffee after, maybe even a drink, he would probably need one. He decided on the latter as he got a beer and sat down on his couch. With a sigh he turned on his iPod only to hear Lauren's voice. It was them singing 'Get Back Up' on the apocoliptour. He smiled and admitted to himself it was one of his favourites. They didn't have many songs together so that made it even more special. It then moved on to the original version he smiled and took it as a sign that he should man up and ask her out. With that BIG decision made he finished his beer and headed to bed. He had a big day ahead after all.

He crossed the parking lot to the Lang's apartment, he was listening to 'Get Back Up' again in the car. While he waited to be buzzed up Lauren, Julia and Jamie joined him from across the street. "Hi Joe" they said in unison, Lauren sort of mumbled it and Julia and Jamie sniggered but tried to hide it. This confused him but he tried not to show it.

Matt and Nick finally buzzed them up Julia and Jamie pushed past him and Lauren and ran up the stairs leaving him and a startled looking Lauren. This was a good a opportunity as any so as they walked up the stairs together he took a deep breath and said "Umm Lo, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get a drink with me later? But only if you want to. I ummm... I want to talk to you. In privet?" He bit his lip and blushed as he look down to her and run his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his that he was sure Lauren would pick up on. Only she didn't she looked just as nervous and giggled slightly as she said " I was going to say the same thing, only I didn't know how."

They had stopped outside the Lang's apartment. Jamie and Julia had all ready gone inside. Which leaning over Lauren who was closer than he expected, to open the door. This seemed to startle Lauren but to his surprise she didn't lean away. He smiled and said "thank you Lo."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, we thought it needed something from Walker's perspective so... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Secrets

**A/N: Hello again! We do not own Team Starkid (unfortunately) and all relationships and events mentioned are not necessarily real (Again –unfortunately) Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Don'tForgetTheNotes: I know! My heart exploded when I was righting it!**

**TearsOfAClown: YAY! Indeed! He had to, ya know?**

Chapter 4: Sharing Secrets  
Damn Julia and Damn Jamie! Why had they gone and run off leaving her with Joe. It was so strange, not being able to look Walker in the eye. Then he did the one thing, according to her roommates, that she must do in order to determine if she did, truly, love Joe or if it was just a little crush as she kept insisting it was. He gone and made it ten times easier. But why? Had she been that obvious? No, she couldn't have been, so why did HE ask HER?

"Thank you Lo" he said, bringing her back down to earth with a bump. She smiled, he was closer than she thought, but she didn't mind. "What are you thanking me for? You opened the door!" He looked down at her and smiled, but he said nothing. This confused her but she just walked in to the living room to see all her friends sat on the floor, Nick turned around as they came in and said " finally! Okay Joe go get you and Lo a drink and then we can start."

She sat down and glared at Julia and Jamie. They just smiled and said together "Well we had to do something!" Then Meredith started to giggle and Brian and Joey gave her a knowing look, as she looked round the group they were all giving her the same look. " What have you said!" She almost screamed at her roommates and so-called best friends. They just grinned sheepishly at her.

She sighed and said "I should never have told you!" Jamie looked shocked and said "Yes you should have, because if we hadn't casually mentioned it to Joe's best friend Brian we would never have found out that Joe's been harbouring a little rush of his own, on YOU!" Lauren gave Jaime a look of disbelief and said, "Yeah right, I can understand you telling Brain, and him telling Mere, but how does everyone else know?"

Meredith started the group off with "Well B-hol told me, and I told Denise" Who then looked at Lauren Guiltily and said "I may have mentioned it to Dylan" who stood up and said "Well I best..." Lauren turned her head sharply at gave grave him a death stare of doom and he said "...Sit back down, IToldJoey" He rushed before Lauren could hit him Joey declared "Well Jamie had already told me, and we told the Lang's" He smiled sheepishly as Matt hastened to add "Well Nick told Jeff". Jeff hangs his head as Nick said "And Matt told Jim, who texted Darren" Lauren gave Jim one of her legendary death stares as he took out his phone and said "Darren texted back, he says 'aww everyone hooks up wile I'm out of town '"

Lauren looked shocked at what Darren said, she turned bright red and shouted in a high pitched squeak "ME AND WALKER ARE NOT HOOKING UP! IT'S JUST A CRUSH!" Joe clears his thought in the doorway and puts down the two drinks he was carrying and walks up to Lauren who blushes a even deeper shade of red. Once he reached his petite friend he placed a arm round her waist, scooping her to his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed, I do love a little cliff hanger! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**A/N: I know two in one day! As always we do not own team Starkid (Unfortunately) and all relationships and events mentioned are for the purposes of the story only (Unfortunately). **

**Don'tForgetTheNotes: Hahah, I know, it just seemed like they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long!**

**Tears of a clown: Hahhaha, Thank you! It's our baby so it's nice that people like it!**

**Those voices. Singing out: Aww thanks! I think? :D**

Chapter 5: The Morning After.

"Just a little crush ehh?" he said after they kissed before his lips crushed back down on hers. The memory repeated through her mind over and over again. Lauren sighed. They had gone out for that drink afterwards to. She yawned. Her arm came into contact with warm skin as she stretched. This took her by surprise, she thought she had come home alone.

She look around to see her and Joe's clothes spread across her room. She looked down to see she was completely naked, as was Walker. She gulped. Joe rolled over as he woke up to Laurens face over his. "what happened last night?"

He froze, He and Lopez were naked. In her bed. "Umm.. morning?" he offered with a sheepish smile. He remembered kissing her. A lot of kissing her. He remembered carrying her up to her apartment and Julia letting them in. Tut-ing at him for bringing her home past midnight and waking her up. He remembered kissing her as he tucked her in, she pulled him down for another kiss by his shirt. And that's where his memories stopped.

Lauren stared down at Joe, "Morning, what are you doing in my bed, With no clothes on? Not that I'm complaining though." She said with a grin. He smiled up at her and pulled her head down to meet his and kissed her. His hands running through her hair, he pulled back to say "Well I think I have a little idea." He grinned and pulled her down to him again.

"LAUREN!" Jamie shouted from the kitchen "JULIA SAYS YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE FOR YOU AND umm... YOUR DATE TO BE DRESSED BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO!" Lauren giggled as she pulled away from Joe and sat up. "I guess we best do what mommy tells us" she said as she got out of the bed and pulled on a skirt and a unicorn T-shirt. She looked round to see Joe pulling on yesterdays clothes. She smiled and said, "If you turn up like that everyone's going to know what went down, wait I think Darren left some stuff here in Jules's room."

He smiled down at his little friend, although he wasn't entirely sure 'friend' was the right word for what they are anymore. "Thanks Lo." He said, before adding "What are Darren's clothes doing in Julia's room?" To which she laughed, and replied "You really don't know?" when he shook his head she giggled, "Well last time Darre was here he and Julia hooked up a few times." Joe looked shocked and said, "I'll be having words with him next time we Skype!" This just made Lauren snigger as she left in search of Darren's left behind clothes.

Once Lauren had returned and Joe was dressed in yesterdays jeans and Darren's Michigan theatre top, they all had that same top so no one would guess that it wasn't his, they got into Jamie's car and left. He hoped they wouldn't guess last nights actions.. Then he kind of hoped they did. He loved Lauren. He knew that now. He loved her more than he even thought was possible after just one date. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops and let everyone know. Of course that would never happen. It had taken Brian and Meredith about a year to tell the fans, and it was kinda his fault they knew. One little comment from him and the whole fandom knew. Woops. I'll let Brian tell them about us, it's only fair. If there is a 'us'. I hope there is a 'us' he thought as he looked down at Lauren to find her looking up at him. God she was beautiful.

She looked up at Joe and reached for his hand, he was looking at her with those big blue eyes of his. What she could remember of last night was amazing. They'd walked from the Lang's to a bar and then onto a club they'd danced together all night and Joe, being a true gentlemen, didn't let her buy a single round of drinks. Then he'd taken her home. And woken up next to her. Maybe not such a gentlemen after all but she wasn't complaining, no one's perfect. They had managed reach the rehearsal space in the back of Jamie's car without Julia and Jamie questioning them too much. At least they were waiting for Joe to be gone. Whilst refraining from questioning they did keep shooting looks at them in the back seat their fingers entwined. When Jamie noticed, by looking in the rear view mirror, her mouth dropped into a prefect O before she nudged Julia who took a turn peeking at their hands. She smiled and gave them a little wave before turning to Joe and kissing him. They laughed at the matching look of surprise on their faces. She and Joe were still laughing as they got out of the car.

And walked straight into Darren Criss.

**A/N: Well, as ever, i hope you liked! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Two by Two

**A/N: Well hello again! Ended on a slight cliff hanger, but it carries on pretty well... so enjoy!**

**Don'tForgetTheNotes: I was thinking whilst righting, why am I doing this to myself? I was dying!**

**Those Voices. Singing out: Your welcome, I try to put one on if i have written the chapter that follows it, so I'm never too far behind!**

**Tin2lo: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much, I had to include those other ships, it had to happen. We're thinking of writing some stories that go along side this one focusing the other couples. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you to!**

**TearsOfAClown: Well thank you, I do love a bit of fluff! **

Chapter 6: Two by Two

"DARREN!" Lauren screamed and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she finally let go as Darren said "Umm.. Lo, I can't breathe" She giggled and let him go before he was pulled into another bone crushing hug by Joe. Then by Jamie and finally by Julia who, to Joe's surprise, received more than just a hug and a brotherly kiss on the cheek. She got full on PDA. Joe cleared his thought. Darren pulled away and actually looked at Joe. "Hay isn't that my shirt?" he said, and Lauren turned a very bright shade of red.

"Oh no... No way, I was joking about you guys! You didn't actually have to hook up!" Darren said in mock horror. Jamie and Julia started laughing and Lauren turned a even deeper red. If this were a cartoon Joe would have steam coming out of his ears and nose. Then Darren started to smile. And so did Lauren. Finally Joe's mouth twisted into a grin and they were all laughing in the car park. Soon Nick Lang walked out looking for them as they had seen them pull up into the car park. "What's the holdup guys? Everyone's waiting for you guys... Darren! I thought you were filming!" They turned around Joe's arm around Lauren pulling her close to him. Darren mirrored this position with Julia, leaving Jamie like a third wheel. Once Darren had been suitably hugged by Nick they went inside.

"So let me get this straight" Said Denise as she played with Laurens hair on her lap "Julia and Darren and you and Joe. How long?" Lauren sighed they had all asked her pretty much the same thing throughout the course of the rehearsal, "Okay, Remember The last time Darren was in town?" Denise nodded, "Well they started hooking up then, and remember when Jules went to see her cousin in L.A?" Another nod "Well they became a couple then, only me and Jamie knew until today, she told us that we could tell everyone the next time Darren was in town. Me and Joe only happened last night." Julia and Darren got another round of death stares this time from Denise, but they were too raped up in each other to notice.

Once Denise had done staring out the happy couple she turned back to Lauren. "So you and Walker... was he good?" Lauren sat up, turned around and gasped "What did you say?!" Denise just laughed. Joe walked over, his scene finished, and sat down draping his arm around Lauren "She annoying you babe?" He asked with a grin. Denise gasped "Me, annoying! Never! I'm shocked you could even say such a thing!" Lauren smiled and stood up "Well it's my scene so I best leave you with the completely not, not annoying Deeds." She winked at Denise and blew a kiss to Joe. "Hay that's a double negative! I'll get you Lopez!" Lauren laughed as she walked away.

After the rehearsal Jamie said to Lauren "Lo, I'm going to stay with Joey tonight, you can have Joe over again and Jules will want Darren over. I don't want to be the third wheel." Lauren smiled, "your such a good friend Jamie, I was going to Joe's tonight to give them some privacy, remember what they were like last time?" The girls started to giggle as Darren and Julia walked over. "What's so funny?" Julia asked unleashing more giggles from the girls. Once Jamie had finally got her breath back and contained the bubbles of laughter she told Julia of hers and Laurens plans. Julia pulled them both into a tight embrace "You're the best friends ever!" She said, then added "But where will you stay?" She looked down at Lauren "Scratch that I know where you'll stay, but what about Jamie?" She teased Lauren. "I'm going to stay with Joey, in his spare room" Jamie said once Julia had let go of them. Only it didn't last long soon Darren too pulled them both into his arms. "Thank you" he whispered after kissing their hair.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a very happy new year! And with it all that you want from this year. **


	7. Chapter 7: Announcements

**A/N: Hello, this is a long one as a lot had to happen, it might just stamp on your fangirl heart, but you'll love it as much as i love writing this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Tin2lo: Just a break in filming I think , so no sorry. Well when we've found a point to relax a little on this one it should move onto those other stories/ one shots. Enjoy! **

**Those Voices. Singing out: Well here's another! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Announcements.

_Good morning Beautiful. Want to meet for lunch later? Love you, Joe xxx _Lauren grinned like a Cheshire cat as she read the text that woke her up. She'd been seeing Joe for about a month now. Since that day at the Lang's. If her friends hadn't had such big mouths she wouldn't know where she'd be, without Joe. Maybe.

_Good morning yourself. 12 at the restaurant across the road from yours? They do Gluten-free stuff. Love you too, Lo xxx_ Joe smiled at her reply. With a towel wrapped around his waist he picked up the phone to call her. He replied _See you soon then Lopez, Joe xxx. _12 o'clock gave him plenty of time to figure out what to say.

Lauren shouted to her roommates from the bathroom "JULIA, JAMIE! I'M GOING FOR LUNCH WITH JOE! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR " Jamie shouted back, "Well clothes would help, unless..." Lauren heard Julia laughing from her room as they looked for something suitable. "Your filthy Jamie!" Lauren laughed as she walked back to her room. On her bed the girls had laid out 3 possible outfit choices for her. "You guys are the best!" She declared as all the clothes laid out were her favorites. Once she was dressed, in her favorite jeans and floral shirt with pink ballet pumps, and her hair and makeup done Julia offered to give her a lift to Joe's apartment which she accepted.

After thanking Julia she headed up to Joe's flat. Where she was literally welcomed with open arms. "Hello you" Joe said before pulling her into a tight embrace. He was the first to pull back, which he hated to do, but they had reservations in 5 minutes. They walked down the street, hand in hand, talking about the announcement video they were making the next day. They sat down and a teenage waitress handed them some menus. The girl did a double take. "Your...your Joe Walker and Lauren Lopez!" They had been spotted, luckily they had their hands to themselves under the table. Joe smiled at her and said "Yes, what's your name?" She was smiling like mad "I'm Emily, it's so lovely to meet you guys! I'm a massive fan! Ohmigod wait until I tell Megan!" Joe then picked up a napkin and asked, "Do want us to sign this for you?" Flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. She nodded, unable to form words. Once they had signed and ordered the girl walked away fanning herself with the signed napkin.

There food had arrived and their empty plates taken away. Emily returned to ask if they wanted dessert and Joe nodded, he need to ask her now. They ordered a ice cream Sunday each and when the arrived and the waitress had left Joe took a deep breath. "Ummm... Lo, I was wondering.. I mean I need to ask... will you.. will you be my girlfriend, like properly?" He smiled sheepishly at her, blushing. Lauren laughed "of course silly, I'd kiss you but fangirl over there is watching us!" Joe smiled and said "Well lets go then" they laughed and asked for the bill. They laughed as they skipped down the street together to Joe's apartment. They stopped outside as pulled Lauren into his arms and kissed her.

There was a lot more kissing once they got into Joe's apartment. Until Joe's phone began to ring. "Fuck" he said as he pulled it out his pocket. "Yes" He said sharply. "Your late, you and Lopez better get here soon." Said Nick on the other end of the phone. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. Okay were on our way." Joe pushed his phone back into his pocket and said "we've got to go, We have to go brain storm for that stupid announcement video" He growled, annoyed that they had to leave. Lauren giggled and pecked him on the lips as she pulled him out to his car, Joe still muttering curses.

They stood on the Lang's doorstep, waiting to be buzzed up. Joe had his arms wrapped around Lauren's waist, pulling her close to him. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkled.

"Finally" Nick said when they walked in "Okay, how do we tell them about our newest couple and musical?" Lauren and Joe, Julia and Darren looked shocked "Whhaa... What?!" Lauren finally managed to splutter. Nick and Matt just laughed. "Well, the only reason you two would go out for lunch then be so late and be so rude on the phone is you got together officially!" Julia deduced. Lauren and Joe shared a look. "Okay, since you apparently know all Mrs Holms. We were going to tell you soon, tomorrow in fact, we totally forgot about this today. So yes we got together properly at lunch." Joe dropped his arm around Lauren, his grin spreading with every word. She smiled up at him, loving the way his blue eyes sparkled down at her.

_Hi guys! You might want to watch our new announcement video! Check out youtube! _Brian tweeted from the Starkid account soon the hits were rising, each of them retweeted and posted a link. The video went like most other announcement video went like most others. Apart from the end. The video fizzed and then Brian appeared. "Hello, as you all know, thanks to Walker," Joe pops up behind him and waves "That me and Mere," Meredith pops up and waves like Joe "Have been dating for about a year. Well its time I get my revenge. As of today Lauren," Lauren pops up and waves like the others "And Joe," Joe waves again "Are officially together, although they have been seeing each other for a month!" Joe then pulled Lauren into his arms and Brain mirrored the action with Meredith and they kissed. The video ends and as predicted the fandom exploded.

_**One month later:**_

Lauren looked at her calendar. There was no star. That's strange she thought as she flipped back to the last month, no star there either. She always starred her calendar when she got her 'monthly gift', she hadn't had it since she got with Joe. Then it clicked. She hadn't hadn't had her period since she and Joe got together. But they'd always been so careful. Always used a condom. "JULIA! JAMIE!" she shouted starting to panic.

When her roommates came in she was hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. "Lo, Lauren, are you okay? Ohmigod Jamie she's having a panic attack! Lo, Listen need you need to calm down, you need to breath evenly, okay? In... Out... In... Out" She said in a calming tone, and soon Lauren started to breathe evenly. "Okay, now what's the matter?" Jamie said, mirroring Julia's tone, it took the two girls several minutes to calm her down enough for her to tell them what happened. "I... I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Well its rather long, but i really loved writing it, I may have cried a little. Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Minuets

**A/N: Sorry its slightly later than planned, writers block. Hope you enjoyed the last installment and that you enjoy this one!**

**Don'tForgetTheNotes: No worrys, good new year I take it? Glad you liked!**

** : Awww thanks! It's distracting me from revision!**

**tin2lo: Hahaha, thank you! I try my best! And I couldn't do that to myself! **

Chapter 8: Three Minuets

"I... I Can't!" Lauren said, her hands shaking. Julia was holding the test for her. Jamie went and bought it for her, then they had both pulled her into the bathroom and read the instructions out loud for her, because she was crying. Crying and shaking. "Call Joe... I need Joe... Call him.. Please?" She sobbed.

"Hello." Joe answered his phone. "Jamie is that you?" He said confused as why no one was answering him. He was about to hang up when he heard sobbing, it sounded like Lauren "Jamie put me on speaker phone right now!" he was worried, the panic clearly sounded in his voice as strait away he could hear Laurens sobs and Julia and Jamie comforting her. "Lauren, Lo, Baby are you okay" more sobs. "I'm coming over." He hung up and got into his car. Driving as fast as he could he got to the girls apartment in under 5 minutes.

He ran into the apartment building after two old lady's. He pressed the button for the lift over and over but it didn't come he stepped back and ran for the stairs.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, "what was the matter with Lo?" kept running through his mind, every possibility he could think of, each worse than the last. Until the more rational part of his mind reasoned that if it was that serious, if she was ill or injured they would have taken her to hospital.

When he finally got the their fourth floor apartment he banged on the door, "JAMIE, JULIA, OPEN UP! IS LO OKAY? LET ME IN!" He was screaming at the door. "I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DO NOT OPEN UP THIS VERY MINIUTE!" he heard squabbling from the other side of the door, and he heard sobbing too. Soon he heard a sigh and then Jamie was pulling him into their little bathroom where Lauren was curled up rocking and crying on the floor. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her gently on her chest. "shhh, shhh, shhh, sweetheart shhh, tell me what's happened?"

It took another 10 minutes for Lauren to calm down enough to speak, her sobs turning to hiccups and gasps. Between which she managed to say "Joe... Joe... I... I think... I think I might be pre.. pre.. , pregnant." She then buried her head in his already tear stained shirt. It was Joe's turn to be lost for words.

"Umm.. Have you... umm... A test... Have you done a test?" He stammered. Lauren didn't move from her place curled against his chest. He looked up and Julia and Jamie, they both shook their heads. Okay he thought. "Well you best pee on a stick then baby" he said, a tear in his eye as he smiled at her, trying to be reassuring but his voice was betraying his worry. Was he ready to be a dad? Could he be a dad? Could Lauren be a mom? Was she ready to be a mom? Would they be good parents? Could they cope? Would they cope? Where would they live? All this ran through his head s she finally built up the courage to pee on a stick for thirty seconds. Then they weighted. Two minutes into the three they had to weight, all four of them sat on the bathroom floor, he turned to Lauren and saw her little face looking up at her.

"Umm... Lo," he gulped "Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, if... if we get two red lines... if it's positive, in fact even if it's not, will you move in with me?" She blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. But before she could answer him Jamie piped up, "It's time! It's time, that's three minutes! Is.. Is she?" Julia looked down at the test, then up to Joe and Lauren.

**A/N: Hope you liked! You'll have to wait for the next one to know. Enjoy the wait, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Out

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like!**

Chapter 9: Finding Out

Julia nodded.

Joe looked down at his beautiful little girlfriend. She was sitting up, slowly her her hands moved down to her abdomen. She looked down at her stomach, then to Joe, then she held up her hand towards Julia. Her palm facing upwards, wanting to see the test herself. Julia handed it over.

"I...I'm going to have a baby?" then she turned around to face Joe. "We're going to have a baby!" then she hit him on the arm, "What have you done, you... you..." But before you could finish Joe pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Jamie cleared her through. "Umm Guys... GUYS! Lo, I believe Joseph asked you a question." They broke apart and glared at Jamie. Then Joe looked down at Lauren "So, will you, will you move in with me?" She smiled "I'm having your baby, of course I'll move in with you dumb ass!" they all laughed together, and then they were all stood up and hugging. Then they heard the front door opening and Darren walking in, carrying the food they'd sent him to get. "Hello, sorry, I got spotted... A couple of girls, Emily and Megan, anyway, I couldn't get... why are you all stood in the bathroom? Have you been crying Lo?" The food bags dropped on the floor and Darren's arms were wrapped around Lauren and she smiled "I'm pregnant." Darren pulls back, shocked.

"Wha... What?! Your What?!" He stammered, then he looked over her tiny head and glared at Joe. "What, are you incapable of using a condom?" Then Lauren laughed. And Darren started to smile. Everyone was hugging and laughing again. "Call everyone, get everyone over. I want to tell them all together. But first, we should tell our parents!"

_**Half an hour later:**_

"Hello Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Lopez" Joe sat with his arm around Lauren and waved at their parents. "Hello Joe, Lauren, Mr and Mrs Walker, I understand you have something you wanted to tell us? And your parents?" Lauren and Joe looked at each other and took a deep breath, most of the time before this Skype call they had spent arguing over who had to tell them. Eventually they came to a conclusion. Together. "Well" Joe started, "You know that we've been dating for several months now?" Their parents murmured variations on the word "Yes"

" Well... We're two months Pregnant" they said in perfect synchronisation.

Their parents moths dropped into identical looks of astonishment. Joe braced himself for a scolding from Laurens parents, but none came. Slowly both sets of parents started to smile. "Oh my... Oh my... My baby!" Laurens Mom said before hugging Laurens Father, then running off in search of a tissue. Then it was the turn of Joe's parents to get emotional. "Joe, you're going to be a Dad? Ohh... Ohh Lauren, My Darling... Oh" Then Joe's mother also ran in search of a tissue. With both the mothers chocked up it left the Fathers. Neither of which knew what to say. Then Laurens dad did the one thing that they had hoped they wouldn't say "Do you intend to marry my daughter Joseph?" Joe didn't know what to say, he turned to Lauren, pleading with his eyes, asking her what he should say. Then Lauren smiled at her Dad. "Well I think we should take it one step at a time Dad. Baby steps, literally" She save, Joe shot her a thankful look as his father agreed "And quite right too, Planning a wedding around a pregnancy would be very difficult and rushed." Thankfully their mothers were not present as this would have caused even more need for tissues.

_**Two hours Later:**_

All their friends were crowded into the girls little living room. Once everyone had got a drink and was sat down Lauren and Joe stood up. Joe cleared his thought to get everyone's attention, so they could begin. And once everyone was quite he began, "I know you're wondering why we brought you all here and have Skype called you. Well we have an announcement to make." They received murmurs from the audience of friends who are as close as family. These murmurs stopped dead, when little Lauren placed her hand on her stomach and began to speak "As you know, Joe and I have been together for several months know. And as it would turn out, the first time we slept together, he was too drunk to put on a condom properly" this received more, louder murmurs from the crowd as they realised what they had just been told. Then, together as with their parents they two said, "We're two months pregnant!" This got cheers and loud declarations of congratulations. And soon the couple were engulfed in hugs.

Joe cleared his thought once again as the group had gone from hugging them to hugging one another to just generally being loud. "We must ask though, that you keep this information to yourselves. We will tell everyone who we want to know. Until Lo starts to show, no one outside this room finds out. Okay?" Everyone in the room nodded. They all knew it was their choice who knew. And when they found out.

_**Two hours later:**_

Everyone had left, Julia had gone to Darren's new apartment to "Help him move in", Jamie had gone to Joey's again. They were alone in Laurens kitchen eating gluten-free cookies and talking about babies.

"So..." Joe started, "any weird cravings?" He said his eyes twinkling at the girl sat in front on him. The girl who suddenly jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Joe hurtled after her. "Lauren!" He said as he fell to his knees next to her holding her hair. Stoking it calmingly as she throw up. Her first lot of morning sickness.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness" She mumbled after cleaning her teeth. Then she smiled at Joe. "We're going to have a baby!"

**A/N: Hope you liked and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Things That GO In The Night

**A/N: Little announcement! *Insert quite gasps of wonder* Because we went back to school this week we will only be able to update once a week due to exams and homework and stuff. **

**Any way enjoy munchkins!**

Chapter 10: Things That go in the night

'We are going to have a baby.' When she first said it it filled her with a warm glow but as the hours past the words became more and more dawning and the little glow she felt before began to dim and was instead replaced with a dark, terrifying feeling.

They were going to have a baby.

Her and Joe.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Joe wriggled in an attempt to get off the sofa. She was curled up in a tight ball resting against Joe's chest. She unrolled herself so that Joe could get up. just before she became lost in her thoughts again Joe proposed that they should go to bed.

Julia was still over at Darren's and Jamie was with Joey so once again they had the apartment to themselves. It had just turned 23:46 and within seconds of Joes head touching the pillows he had fallen into a deep sleep, but it wasn't as easy for Lauren. Her mind was on panic mode, she kept thinking about her baby, their baby.

Her and Joe had only been dating a few months normally this doesn't happen until a couple are married. She could sense her breath quickening, she was getting another panic attack. There was one solution that swan through her head. Run. Everything else in her mind was grey, she had to run. The next thing she knew was she was desperately rummaging through her wardrobe taking anything she could and stuffing it into the biggest bag she found. As she stumbled through her kitchen and into the hall towards the door she heard Joe roll over and start to wake up. 'Shit' she mumbled and she began moving faster, but this made her more clumsy and hence more noisy.

Joe's eyes began to lightly open, *Crash* What was that sound? "Lo" He said feeling the space next to him. Laurens side of the bed was empty. More nose from the kitchen. He got up and pulled on some jeans. Grapping a baseball bat he walked into the hall, gripping his bat he turned into the kitchen.

Lauren was grappling for some gluten-free food and shoved them into a large black bag. Joe stopped. Lauren turned around and Joe dropped the bat. It clattered onto the floor. "Joe...Joe...I" she said tears tumbling from her eyes. "Are you.. Are you leaving me? Are you walking out on me?" He said his voice growing more panicked and louder with every word. Lauren started to sob. "I... I don't know... If... If I... Can do... This" She shouted gesturing to her abdomen. Joe stared at her in disbelief "And running away is going to fix that?!" He roared. Not even trying to conical his anger and disappointment as he continued "I thought you were better than this Lauren Lopez. I love you. You and our unborn child." Then he two started to cry.

"Don't... Please... Don't make this Harder for me Walker!" Lauren started to shout too in response to his anger. She then pushed past Joe into the hall. She stopped to pick up a bag full of clothes. She went to open the door but found Joe blocking her way."Move Joe." She chocked on every syllable.

Joe wiped the tears from his eyes and stayed put. "I... I am not letting you do this. Not to me. And not to yourself." He stood encaging her small frame in his strong arms. She beat her tiny fists against his chest "Let me GO! Joseph Walker!" She shouted. He held her tight against his chest. He took a deep breath. "I had it all planed out. We were going to go out, Have a nice romantic dinner, I even picked a restaurant. Then..." He paused.

Lauren stopped hitting him. "Then what?" She asked, still angry. Joe sighed again. Lauren resumed hitting him and almost screamed "Then what!"

"Then I was going to bring you home. And.. And... I even had a ring." Joe then collapsed onto his knees. "I love you Lauren. And ever since your dad brought up marriage I've been thinking about it. So I went and got a ring. Lauren Elizabeth Lopez. Will you Marry me?" He pulled a ring box from his pocket, tears streaming down his face.

**A/N: Hope you liked, Please review and enjoy the wait for the next instalment! **


	11. Chapter 11: Something About Those Eyes

**A/N: I'm such a awful person for taking so long to update! Flash backs are in italics, hope you like!**

Chapter 11: Something about those eyes.

"Lauren Elizabeth Lopez. Will you Marry me?" He said tears streaming down his face and the ring box trembling in his shaking hands. He had never been so nervous in his life. He hoped that she wouldn't noticed and she didn't seem to. Her eyes were big and round looking down at him. Her mouth was a perfect O of astonishment.

Was he asking her to marry him? He'd planned it. And all she'd done was run away. She was such a lousy person! She broke down in a fresh set of tears. "Bu... But... I'm such... a bad person..." she sobbed into her hands. She then slid down the wall. "No... No. Lo, I love you. You are a very good person who is carrying my baby, our baby." Joe pulled her against his chest were she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"I was going to leave... you... I was going to leave you." She chanted crying harder each time. "Shhhh... Shh... Sweetie... You were never going to leave... and even if you did I would still love you. We all need to get away sometimes. You would have came back and I would still want to marry you." He said rubbing her back soothingly, rocking her slowly.

Lauren rubbed her eyes and looked up into his blue eyes. She often got lost in the depths of them, she had never seen eyes so blue. She remembered the first time she saw those eyes.

They were in collage and they had both auditioned for _Harry Potter the Musical_, She was running down the corridor, exited to see what part she had got. Of course because she was so small and moving so fast she wasn't looking where she was going at ran into a tall boy, dropping her bags and all her books in the process.

"_Ohmigod I'm SO sorry!" She said bending down to pick up her stuff. He also bent down and helped her. "No I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Joe Walker" He said standing up and handing her, her books. _

"_I'm Lauren Lopez, sorry, the cast list for HP the musical has just been posted and I REALLY want to see what I got!" She said excitably. "Me too, I'll come with you!" Joe said leading the way down the corridor "That's three!" Lauren sighed "It's so confusing, we've already got Joey Richter and Joe Moses!" She laughed as they reached the notice board. _

"_On 3?" She asked, Joe nodded and together they said "1... 2...3" and they both laughed at their parts, "See you in rehearsals then Malfoy" Joe teased, "Not if I see you first Voldy!" Lauren sang as she skipped back down the corridor. There was something about those eyes_.

Snapping back to the present Lauren looked at Joe her own eyes still glistening with tears "You.. you'd still have me? Even though I was running away?" She said gulping down her pride. Joe smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course I would my silly little Lolo. I love you, please be my wife?"

Lauren pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him deeply. "I love you Walker" She mumbled into his lips. His hands had knotted into her hair and he pulled back a bit. "Shall I take that as a yes?"He said reaching for the ring that had been cast aside. She nodded, smiling. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's a perfect fit!" She exclaimed before falling back into her fiancées arms.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've written it like 3 time due to my laptop being a asshat! So 3 re-writes and two laptops later here we are! Hope you enjoyed and please review! I'm now going to update the Jomie one, give it a read?**


	12. Chapter 12: Big News

**A/N: Hello, It feels like such a long time since I updated. Sorry 'bout that! It's just that I have so many exams and stuff going on at the minute. This chapter has got some smut and believe it or not some BIG news! **

**I don't own Starkid but I love them dearly!**

Chapter 12: Big News

She rolled up her shirt and smiled up at the sonagropher. With her left hand she reached out to Joe.

Joe took her hand between both of his large, shaking palms. They were going see their baby. For the first time it really felt real. He gulped. Were they ready? They were only a few years out of collage. Could they look after a baby?

"Ready Mrs Lopez, Mr Lopez?" Lisa, the sonagrapher, asked. Lauren looked at Joe and giggled.

"Ohh... Umm... We're not married, yet." Joe said grinning at Lauren.

"Well then Miss Lopez, this may be a little cold." Lauren giggled as the cool gel was squirted onto her abdomen. She squeezed Joe's hand, smileing at him. "Ready to see him Walks?"

"You never know, might be a 'her' Lolo, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be" he said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We won't know the gender until the next scan, at which point we can tell you or you can leave as a surprise. Ready to see the babies?"

She turned the monitor to face the shocked couple.

"Plural? We're... We're having twins?" Joe spluttered.

"Umm no... Not twins. Triplets" Lisa said. "First ones this month"

Lauren turned to Joe, mirroring his look of surprise."Three... Three babies." She finally spluttered, staring at the three blobs on the screen.

Joe squeezed her hand and said "I think we should go pay our parents a visit, don't you?"

**XXXX**

Lauren's hands rested on her stomach. She smiled peacefully in her sleep "Lo... Lo... Wake up sweetie... the planes about to land." Joe said shaking the shoulders of his petite fiancée. She opened her eyes as the seat belt sign flashed and the pilots soft Irish voice came over the intercom announcing their decent.

"Why did you have to wake me up walks? I'm tired; can't we just be death eaters?" Joe laughed at the quote. "I was having a wonderful dream about bean 1, 2 and 3"

Joe laughed again at her name for the babies. "Boys or girls?" He asked, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Two girls, one boy." She yawned and added "they had your eyes."

He grinned and stroked her hair from her face softly. His hand lingered on her cheek. Slowly he lent towards her and kissed her. Her hands reached to cradle his face. She opened her mouth, gaining his tongue entry.

Slowly Lauren's hands entwined in his hair pulling him closer. Joe nibbled on her bottom lip causing a low moan to escape from Lauren.

"Umm... Excuse me sir, ma'am but you're making the other passengers uncomfortable" a polite young air hostess said, sounding uncomfortable herself.

Lauren giggled. Joe blushed, as did the woman. Slowly they pulled away. Joe softly apologised to the hostess. "Sorry... I... I mean.. We're sorry... We just found out that we're having triplets... And umm... We let it run away from us... You know... Sorry."

"Well congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Walker." She said looking at the booking name.

"Ohh.. We're not married, yet" Lauren giggled as the hostess walked away.

Soon they had landed and were on their way to collect their bags when Lauren, who was still blushing, stopped dead. "Joe... I'm going to be sick." She ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

Joe sprinted after her but had the Ladies Room door slammed in his face. They had managed to make it the whole way here without any nausea. With a sigh he pushed open the door, ignoring the looks he was getting. "Lo... Baby are you okay?"

A tall ginger girl pointed to one of the stalls "Thank you." Joe mouthed before tapping on the door, which swung open."Lolo... Baby..." He knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair into a pony tail.

10 minutes later Lauren had finally stopped throwing up and had cleaned her teeth. They collected Lauren's large pink case and Joe's small black holdall. "How can one so small need so much stuff, we're only staying for a week?" Joe teased wrapping his free arm around her waist.

She swatted his arm and laughed. "Look, there's your parents." She pointed to a tall couple deep in convocation.

Joe's father pointed over at them, causing his mum to turn around. She ran towards them and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"Ummm... Mom, could you let us go? We have two big bits of news for you when we get home."

"Ohhh. What kind of news?" She asked excitedly jumping up and down. Lauren laughed then looked to Joe. He nodded."We can tell you one part now, if you like?" Joe's mum stopped jumping as her husband placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down love, tell us your news Lauren" in response she held out her be-ringed left hand. "Joe proposed" Lauren said excitedly as Joe's mum grabbed her hand to admire the gem. She squealed, passing Laurens hand to Joe's father. Then they both pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Mom, Dad, let her breath. She is pregnant." They let her go, laughing at Joe's worried expression. "Okay, okay. Let's go home so I can hear the rest of the news!" Joe's mum pulled Laurens arm dragging her towards the car.

Finally Joe's mum ran out of guesses and they had reached Joe's childhood home. "Okay we're home, Tell me!" Mrs. Walker demanded as soon as they walked through the door. "Let them get settled in Joan, Coffee?" Mr. Walker again a calming presence. Joe laughed and picked up their bags to take upstairs. Lauren went to help him. "Lo, leave it. You're not supposed to do any heavy lifting." Joe placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her.

Lauren sighed, she felt so useless. "Fine then, but I want to clean my teeth again." She followed him up to his room.

After cleaning her teeth she joined Joe to help him unpack. "Hay you." Joe walked up to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around to find his face very close to hers. Lauren stood up onto her tiptoes and Joe leaned down to close the gap between them.

Lauren pulled Joe's face closer to hers with one hand whilst the other rested on his chest. She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip, his hands in her back pockets. Slowly she tugged on the bottom of his shirt than removing her hand from his hair she moved them up under his top.

Their kiss deepened and Joe began to kiss a trail down her neck. He made his way back up her neck and onto her earlobe when the door opened, to reveal his excitable mother.

"Joseph Walker. I shouted 3 times. Your coffee is ready." She said before noticing the couple stood _very _close together. "Oh, umm I appear to be interrupting something." They bounced apart. Joe ran his hand through his tussled hair, Lauren blushed a deep shade of red. "We... We'll be right down mom." Joe said turning red. Joan turned around. "See you kids down stairs." She said seeming embarrassed.

"Wow. That was super awkward." Joe said turning to his fiancée who was giggling uncontrollably, "Now where were we" he asked looking down at her provocatively. Lauren giggled and blushed some more.

"JOE, LAUREN. COFFEE." Joan shouted. Lauren giggled even brighter then reached up and pecked him on the cheek before grabbing his arm and leading him into the kitchen.

Joe's father, Jack, handed them a mug each as they sat down at the table. "Well I know Joan is dyeing to know, and I must admit I'm a little curious, what's the big news?"

"You want to tell them, there your parents?" Lauren asked looking up into his deep blue eyes. Joe smiled down at her "No, you tell them, it's more to do with you than me!" He said.

"It's just as much your news as it is mine, you sure you don't want to?" She said looking up through her long eyelashes. "Just tell them Lolo." Joe said laughing at his mum's impatience.

"Okay, well, Mr Mrs Walker. You are aware that I am pregnant with your son's child? Well, children." She paused and took in the look of surprise on their faces, suppressing a giggle.

"Twins?" Jack asked, looking shocked. Joe and Lauren exchanged a look before Joe smiled and said "No, triplets. Congratulations, you're going to be grandparents three times over!"

Joan gasped.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked and pretty please review. Also let me know if there is anything you want me it put in this one or Getting With Friends or in a one shot or new story let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. Review please munchkins! **


	13. Chapter 13: Old Friend

**A/N: Well i hope you like this one, flash backs are in italics. XXX show like a passing time.**

Chapter 13:

"Three." Joan stated blinking. Joe wrapped his arm around Laurens shoulders and took a sip from his coffee, allowing it to sink in. "Want to see a picture?" Lauren asked smiling.

Jack nodded so Lauren stood up, and then ran to the sink. Joe ran after her pulling her hair from her face as she throw up. "Are you okay Lauren, Joe is she okay?" Joan asked looking worried.

"It's just morning sickness mom. She's still in the first trimester." Joe said calmly, whilst rubbing slow circles on Laurens back. Lauren stood up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Let's go get you some clean clothes and your teeth cleaned Lolo." Joe said soothingly. Lauren nodded holding onto Joes arm, she always felt so shaky and weak after being sick. Joe led his shacking girlfriend upstairs.

"Grab the scan photo of the beans whilst I change my top Joe." Lauren shouted from the bathroom. Joe picked up Laurens hand bag and began to look for the picture. "Lo, how much lip gloss do you need in one bag?" Joe chuckled. Lauren laughed, "You'd be surprised. It's in my wallet."

XXXX

"What do you want to drink Lo? You can't just have a brownie, cravings or not." Joe said as they waited in the queue of their favourite cafe in Ann Arbour. They had left his parents at home due to Laurens craving for triple chocolate banana brownies.

"Fine, I'll have a coffee." She grumbled before giggling as he hugged her from behind. She turned around but before she could reach up to kiss him she noticed a familiar figure in the door way.

Craning her neck to see around Joe's brood shoulders, "Joe, is that Bonnie?" She said trying to get a better look. Joe turned around.

"Bonnie!" They said together. The women, who was now at the end of the queue, looked up "Lauren... Joe. What are you doing here?" She started to walk up the queue to where they were stood.

"We came to visit Joe's parents to tell them the super news, we're engaged, and having triplets!" Lauren said excitably, not sure whether to hug her estranged friend. That decision was made for her when Bonnie pulled the surprised couple into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow! Guys... when did you two... yah know? Get together?" She asked after releasing them. "Umm... 2, 3 months ago. We found out we were pregnant about last month then last week we had the first scan and found out about the three beans. He proposed just after we found out about the pregnancy." Lauren said while Joe ordered her brownie "Get me two Joe?" She added in a whiney voice.

Joe rolled his eyes "What do you want Bonnie? I'm buying." Bonnie smiled but shook her head "No, I've not seen you for like two years and I blow you off at leaky, I'm buying for both of you. It's the least I can do."

Lauren smiled at Joe, Bonnie was stubborn and so was he. Suppressing a giggle she reached out and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure? Piggy here's already ordered two brownies." Joe said earning himself a swat on the arm from Lauren. Bonnie nodded then pushed past Joe placing her order and handing over the money before Joe could protest farther.

Once their coffee and Laurens brownies arrived and they found a seat they began to catch up. Lauren and Joe relayed their story and told her about Julia and Darren and Brain and Meredith. Lauren looked to Joe as he speculated "Oh and Jamie and Joey have been disappearing of together since we hooked up. I wonder if there's anything going on there."

Lauren laughed and took Joe's hand under the table simultaneously finishing her second brownie. "So enough about us, what about you?" She said her mouth full of gooey triple chocolate banana brownie.

"Well I moved back home for a while after AVPS but I came back to U of M last year as a teacher." She giggled at Lauren. "I actually met one of our... I mean your fans yesterday. Her opening line was 'Oh My Dead Wizard God... HERMIONE!' I just laughed. I was a bit lost though, I mean I get the wizard god thing, but when did he die? I haven't really been keeping up. It always made me feel super bad about leaving you guys."

As Lauren smiled sadly at the girl who used to be her best friend she started to cry. "Lolo, what's the matter?" Joe sounded alarmed at the sudden burst of tears. Bonnie also looked confused then said "It'll be the hormones, from the pregnancy."

Joe began to wipe Laurens eyes with a napkin before gently tilting her chin upwards and kissing her softly. Lauren kissed him back and placed her hands on his chest. Bonnie cleared her thought.

"You guys are adorable and all but tone down the PDA? For your long lost friend? Pretty please?" Bonnie suppressed a giggle. With a sigh Joe reluctantly pulled back they both picked up their coffee mugs and took a sip.

After talking for another half an hour Bonnie glanced down at her watch. "Shit, guys I got to go. My class starts in 5 minutes and it's a ten minute walk from here." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"We'll give you a lift. Can't have Miss Gruesen being late just for us." Joe chuckled and he and Lauren stood up and lead Bonnie to his parent's car. They drove her to a very familiar building. "What do you teach?" Lauren asked on the way there.

"Theatre, oh I have an idea. Today was going to be a super boring lessen, you guys wanna make a surprise visit and tell my class all about Starkid and how theatre has benefited you? Like that lecture we had but totally awesome!" Bonnie said as they pulled into the nearest parking lot.

Joe looked to Lauren questioningly. "Couldn't hurt?" Lauren said. Joe pulled out his phone "I'll just text my mom, we were only going to get a coffee." Bonnie jumped up and down as excited as when they first put on AVPM. Lauren laughed and Joe shook his head grinning.

They walked into their old class room, still smiling, to find a class of young faces. They realised how long it had been since they graduated, they didn't recognise a single face.

Bonnie began her lesion with her two old friends stood in the back. "So today's lesson is a little different. I would like you to give warm wolverines welcome to two U of M alums, Joseph Walker and Lauren Lopez." They walked up to the front of the class room to a polite applause. One girl in the back looked gob smacked as she clapped more enthusiastically than the rest.

"Hello, I'm Joe and this is Lo. We went here 3 years ago with Miss Gruesen." Joe started trying to keep a straight face as he noticed the girl in the backs gob smacked face. "Along with a lot of our closest friends and cast mates, the members of Team Starkid. The group Darren Criss, Brian Holden and the Lang's founded when we came here." Lauren continued. Many people looked up suddenly interested when a famous name was mentioned.

The next hour passed rather quickly with the two Starkids answering lots of questions, more on Darren than Bonnie would have liked but they were interested and that's what mattered. Teaching was so much harder than it looked.

**XXXX**

That night that night, after having returned to the cafe to buy more brownies, they were lying in Joe's old bed. Lauren was snuggled into Joe's chest with his arm around her shoulders.

"Remember the first rehearsal for AVPM?" Lauren asked looking up and smiling through her lashes. Joe nodded "You mean when you deafened me? Or when you throw yourself at me?" He laughed at her face. "That's not what happened, you snuck up on me! And we've been through this I tripped!" Lauren said defensively, remembering the day.

_Lauren walked into studio one, their rehearsal space and home for the next 3 months. "Hello!" she called out excitably bounding into the empty room. "Awww... No one's here." She grumbled to no one in particular. She pulled out her phone and sat in the middle of the floor._

"_RAAARRWWW!" The five boys screamed running at her. She let out an ear piercingly loud scream. Lauren took a sip from her bottle having realised who her 'attackers' were. She chuckled as they mimed deafness. _

_Soon the whole cast and band had arrived and received the same treatment as Lauren, only louder. _

_At the end of their five hour long read through it was decided that Voldermort (Joe) would be shirtless and Draco (Lauren) would roll on the floor. The time past so fast that Lauren felt she had known the group her whole life rather than the few hours she'd known some of them._

_She ran around the whole room making sure she left nothing in the place. Then she ran around swapping numbers and hugging all her new and all old friends. _

_When she reached Joe Walker and went to hug him she tripped on the loose lace of her bettered blue converse and fell. Striate into his arms. She looked up, hands against his chest, biting her lip and mumbling out an apology, blushing a deep red. _

_When he saw her tumble towards him he quickly reached out his arms catching her petite frame into his strong chest. Joe grinned at her red face. "Careful there Lo." He said over her apologies. "Can I get your number?" he added._

_Laurens eyes widened in shock before she realised that she was giving everyone her number. Blushing deeper she handed him her phone and taking his in return, punching in her number. She returned it to him and pulled him into a hug, standing on her tip toes before being shouted by Julia. "Hurry the fuck up Lo." She laughed and skimped out shouting her goodbyes and waving. _

"It was a good day." Joe mumbled into her hair, breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo, a grin playing on his lips. Her hair had smelt the same on that day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next one will have a lot of flashbacks through their relationship, there not in this one because i didnt want it to be too long. Please review**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**

**Emily.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Bad Memory

**A/N: Well heyt derr, Flash backs are in italics but i should warn you this chapter includes mentions of demestic abuse so if you don't want to read that sort of thing skip the flash back. **

**Also:**

**Mini-star-ninja-kid 132: I don't think any one does, at least I don't. So I just made it up! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 14:

"What about that night when we filmed Starship." Joe asked tentatively, drawing patterns on her shoulder with his little finger. She smiled that whole show had re-awakened all the feelings she thought she had forgotten. She thought back to the months that had gone into those shows.

"_So each person will play a couple of parts. So I'm going to read out your names and parts." Matt said at the first rehearsal, then he began to read out the names and parts on his list. "Jules, you'll play Specs. Jaime you'll be Neato mosquito. Brant, Roach. Darren your gonna be Tootsie. Mere, Megagirl. Deeds, February. B-Hol, Junior and Veeto." Matt handed out the scripts to the peoples whose names he had read as Nick continued to read out parts._

_Soon all their names and parts had been read out, Darren's arm was around Meredith, who was grinning, but he looked worried and kept checking his phone. "Something wrong Darebear" Lauren asked, worried. _

_Joe stared at Lauren talking to Darren. He felt a jealous pang in the pit of his stomach. Darren's arm was around Meredith. But thats not what got to him, no Brian's face gave away that one. The small girl stood with her back to him made his heart sing._

_Joe stood and walked over to Lauren. He know what was the matter with Darren but he was sworn to secrecy. When he reached her he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But she had a boyfriend, Harry. _

_**XXXX**_

"_Umm, everyone I have an announcement." Darren said on the second week of rehearsals. The group stopped their various arguments, conversations and line running. _

_They turned to him and he continued "I... Wow this is hard. I've been given a part on a TV show." The team cheered and clapped. "Wait. I have to leave for LA next week if I take it, which means I miss the show." _

_There were murmurs as this news sank in. "Go. You have to go." Matt said, joining him on their makeshift stage. The group agreed and the next week they waved him of onto his plane._

_**XXXX**_

"_What were you thinking, bringing a robot on board?" Lauren declared in her best Taz voice. Joes hands on her waist as he hid behind her. Suddenly she felt his lips press against her back. _

_He didn't know why he did it. But it felt like a million tiny little fireworks exploded on his lips. If that's what it felt like to kiss her back through her shirt then he could only imagine the feeling of kissing her properly. _

_The exited the theatre to great the fans Lauren pulled him aside. "What the hell was that idiota!" She said in her Taz voice. Joe smiled before realising she was serious. _

_He gulped. "Umm... I don't know. A mistake. I turned my head and you were closer than I thought." He ran his hand through his hair._

"_Mark is here tonight! What am I going to tell him? Huh?" She said starting to worry. "Say it was scripted, but only if he asks." Joe said slowly. As much as he loved Lauren he wanted her to be happy and if she was happy with Mark he wasn't going to interfere. Lauren nodded and walked to find him, talking to fans on the way._

_Suddenly she felt her arm roughly grabbed from behind. She span around to see her boyfriend looking angry. "Two minutes" She whispered to him turning back to the girl she was talking to. Quickly she signed her shirt and took a picture with her._

"_What the hell was that guy playing at?" He spat at her having her pulled away from the crowd. "You better hope I..." Lauren put her hand up to silence him._

"_It was scripted Mark, baby. To hint at the possible relationship between Taz and Up. Tup, Nick called us, I mean, them." She said, her arm beginning to throb under his tight grasp. _

_He tightened his hand on her arm, "Don't. Let. It. Happen. Again." He twisted her arm and got closer to her face, spittle spraying into her eyes. "Oww... Mark, honey, you're hurting me." She said trying to pull away._

_Mark grabbed her other arm slipping his around her waist. Then her chin was firmly in her grasp. He lent to kiss her, his arm firm around her. She had no way to escape him. "No. No Mark let me go." She struggled, her hands pushing against her strong, violent boyfriend's chest. _

_Whenever Mark got upset or angry he would do this. Spit insults at her and then roughly 'make it up to her'. When she tried to pull away he would hit her._

_Tears ran down her face as she ran to get her things as Mark had ordered after punching her in the stomach. Not looking were she was going she headed back to Harry was waiting. _

"_Hay, Lo are you alright?" Joe asked as she ran into him. She shook he head, she had thought for the past four months that they had been together that he would change and he often promised he would but enough was enough. _

"_What's that piece of shit done?" Joe asked angrily. Lauren told him of his hitting her, and how long it had been going on._

_By the time Lauren had told her story to Joe she was sobbing against his chest. "You can't stay with him Lo, please he has no right to treat you like that. What would Taz say?" He tried to calm her down but then her phone rang. It was Mark._

"_Hay babe." She swallowed back her tears. Joe heard a reply from Mark, "It's okay; I know you didn't mean it. I'm coming now." She hung up then turned to Joe "Forget what I said Joe. I have to go." She walked away from him and he regretted letting her for the rest of his life._

_**XXXX**_

"_Everyone!" Joe shouted after all the audience – and Lauren- had left. The Starkids gathered around him. "We need to talk about Lauren and Mark." _

"_Why? Their anniversary was last week." Jamie asked, confused. The rest of the group shared her confusion. Joe went on to explain what Lauren had told him and how upset she had looked. Then he told them of her phone call._

_The friends all looked up at Joe in shook. Mark had never seemed the sort. He always seemed so loving and kind and gentle. Julia was crying muttering that it was her fault, she had introduced them. _

_Soon the men had decided to go and visit 'the happy couple'. They bundled into three cars, the guys from the band (Justin, Jeff, Jack and Jack) in one car, Nick, Matt Jim, Brant and Clark in Matt's car and Joey, JoMo, Walker, Dylan and Brain in the third. _

_Once they had reached Mark's apartment building they realised they would need to be buzzed up and they couldn't guaranty it would be Lauren who answered. Then Joey noticed an old lady struggled with bags of shopping heading towards the door. _

_He rushed forwards and offered to help the women. With a wink towards his friends he helped the lady carry her bags. He slipped his balled up jumper between the door and its frame, propping it open and allowing the group to get upstairs without alerting Mark._

_They waited for Joey in the elevator, who met them there carrying a packet of RedVines. They looked at him quizzically, he shrugged and said that the lady had given him them as a thank you. He took his jumper from Clark and they exited the elevator at Laurens floor._

_They heard yelling and cry's of pain from down the hallway. They ran to the source of the noise and Joe pushed the door open._

_It opened to revile a sight none of them will ever forget. Lauren was crying and bleeding and Mark was yelling obscenities at her. He looked up at the fourteen men stood in his door way._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU SAID YOU LITTLE TART!" He yelled punching her in the stomach once more before turning to run. He found his path blocked by Jim who towered over him._

_He turned around again to find himself surrounded by eleven other furious looking men. Joe and Brain we crouched by Lauren, then Joe looked up angry. "HOW DARE YOU BLAME HER? YOU LITTLE PICE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD NOT FIND OUT? SHE'S MY BEST FREIND AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" He yelled making his way towards the man in the centre of the circle._

_He pulled back his fist and punched Harry square in the nose. He returned to Laurens side and lifted her up bridal style. "Come on, you need to go to the hospital." He carried her down to the car. The rest of the boys followed having warned him that if he hurt her again they would be back in a greater number._

_Lauren was crying into Joe's shoulder she sat on his lap as they drove around the block to the nearest hospital. _

_**XXXX**_

"_Lauren. What happened?" Joe asked after the doctor had left to order an x-ray. She was still crying and pulling on the hospital gown she was asked to wear. _

"_He... he raped me. And he hit me and..." She sobbed harder into Joe's already tear stained shirt. "And... I think I might be pregnant." She mumbled into his chest, he pulled her closer and held her there until the nurse came to take her for the x-ray._

_Joe walked to the waiting room in a daze. He was hounded by his friends; the girls had been called and were sat together with the boys. "Suspected broken ribs and some minor bruising, their taking her for x-rays now. Oh and she thinks she might be pregnant." Joe said, still in shock._

"_When can we see her Joe?" Jamie asked over the shoulder of as sobbing Julia. A nurse walked in at that moment and answered for him. "Well she should be back from X-ray in a few minutes; you can see her then, although visiting hours are over so you won't have much time." _

_The group were soon crowded around Laurens bed and they congratulated her on how brave she had been and how amazing her performance as Taz had been. No one noticed how Brian's arm was around Meredith's waist or how she leaned into him. _

_A young male doctor walked in and made his way through the group to Lauren's bed side. "Well, Miss Lopez you seem to have some very supportive friends." She smiled gripping Julia and Joes hands. "You also seem to have made a very lucky escape as none of your ribs are broken." He continued._

_She sighed, which was painful but she felt like she'd been holding that breath for the last four months. "But I am afraid that you have miscarried. The multiple blows to the stomach dislodged the placenta and killed the baby, that's why there was so much blood." He added "I am really sorry, Sir, ma'am." He looked from Lauren to Joe and back again. _

"_Whaa Wahh Woo, I'm not her boyfriend or the baby's daddy. She's my best friend." Joe said to the doctor then added the last part to Lauren._

"_Hay, what about me!" A failure voice wined from the door. There were cries of "Darren!" as he was welcomed into the group. He made his way to Lauren and kissed her forehead. _

_He then turned to Joe and said "I hope you showed the shit what happens when you mess with one of us." He said seriously. "I think I may have broken his nose." Joe said to his friend before pulling him into a hug._

Lauren was crying into his shirt once again. He pulled her into his arms rocking her gently. "I'm sorry Lolo. Please, I didn't mean to upset you and Mark is never coming anywhere near you ever again." He whispered into her hair.

She nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "It's just the night we... ya know... made bean 1, 2 and 3, well that was... that was my first time since Mark." Joe pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately.

After a while Lauren pulled back to catch her breath. She looked sad. "Lo, what's the matter Babe?" Joe asked trying to get her attention so as to find out what was troubling her.

"Well you know when we found out? Well I freaked out because of what happened when I told Mark. I just couldn't think what to do, so I ran. But you stopped me and I am so glad you did. I love you Joseph." She smiled up at him before his lips crushed back down onto hers.

"I Love you to Lopez." He mumbled into her neck, planting kisses down her shoulder.

**A/N: I really hope you liked and I really would love it if you would review. Tell me where you want the story to go and I will take it into concideration. **

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses**

**AllThatIWant x**


	15. Chapter 15: Finding out 20

**A/N: Hello. First off I'd like to clear up the Harry/Mark thingy. Basically my beta made me change the name and I must have missed a few... Ooopps. Thank you for reading any way, enjoy, I hope.**

Chapter 15: Finding out 2.0

The expectant parents got into their car. Today was the day of the gender scan. "Joe" Lauren turned to him and turned on the puppy dog eyes. Joe smiled. "Yes Lo?" He asked and she grinned. "Can we stop of at Walmart?" She fluttered her eyelashes in the most convincing way she could. "Why do you want to go to Walmart LoLo?" Joe asked teasing her now. "I want some RedVines JoJo." She said causing Joe to erupted in giggles. "Now Lolo are you really craving them or are you just trying to make Joey jealous?"

Lauren looked up at him as innocently as she possibly could. "JoJo" she pleaded. He sighed and drove them to the nearest store. Lauren leaned over to give her fiancée a quick peck on the cheek.

As he felt the little girl on his right lean up to kiss his cheek he turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth. He reached one hand around the back of her head and the other rested on the small of her back.

Shocked, Lauren returned his kiss, knotting her figures through his short hair. Her hands began to wonder down his chest then under his shirt. He smiled against her mouth before gently prodding her lower lip with his tongue. Joe felt her mouth open and began to explore. His hands too began to wonder, under her shirt.

"Yeahhh, yeah yeah, Liam's got a phone call. Yeah yeah yeah..." Joe's phone rang. "Liam's got a phone call? Really?" Lauren said, slightly flustered. Joe smirked at her "because yours isn't Duder's a spy?" He said as he answered the phone.

Lauren picked up her purse and waved to Joe, as she left to buy some RedVines.

When she returned Joe was off the phone and waiting for her. She had 27 packets of RedVines stuffed in her small black purse. "Did you really need to buy EVERY packet in the store?" Joe laughed as she cracked open the first packet and they headed for their scan appointment.

"Hay Joe, want a delicious RedVine?" She asked, looking down an imaginary camera as they waited. Joe laughed and said, "Yeah! There only like the best snacks ever!" They both lent into each other laughing at the memory when Lauren's phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and read it.

Darren Warbler: Good luck to day Lolo! Say hello to the beans from their Uncle Dar? Love you guys! Xxx :)

Lauren smiled and showed Joe the text she then replied:

Draaaco Malloy: N'awww thanks DareBear, the beans wove derr uncle Dar and Auntie Jules! Joe says Hay! Xxx :)

The couple sat together, with Joes arm protectively around Lauren's shoulder, talking and laughing. "Lauren, are we going to find out today, the genders I mean?" Joe said seriously.

Lauren had to think about hear answer. "I don't know babe, it's like knowing what you're getting for Christmas before you get it, but then I really want to know!" Joe laughed at her reaction.

"What if we find out if we are having some of each? Like boys and girls but not in what quantity?" He said, agreeing with Lauren. She smiled and nodded. Then said "But what if we're having all the same?"

"Miss Lopez, Mr Walker, would you like to follow me?" Lisa the sonographer asked. They got up and followed her into the same small room where they found out they were having triplets.

"And if you could roll up your shirt Lauren." Lauren smiled and tugged up her powder blue tank top and lay back on the bed/chair thing. Joe reached out and took her hand as Lisa warned them of the coolness of the gel.

"So, are we keeping the surprise or do you want to know?" She asked checking the screen. Lauren turned to Joe quizzically he smiled and said "Could we find out if we're having all of one gender or not but not know the combination?"

Lisa smiled, it was common for couples to be unsure whether they want to know. "It looks as though you are having twins and a single." She said.

Lauren and Joe stopped to collect the pictures. Lauren began to tear up "Babe, are you okay" Joe turned so he stood in front of her hands on her shoulders. Then he gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled up at him "No, no, they're happy tears". Taking his hand she led him out to the car. Lauren squealed when Joe grabbed her around the waist and throws her over his broad shoulders.

He put her down when they reached their car, his hands lingered on her waist. Lauren lopped her arms around his neck. Reaching up onto her tiptoes Lauren kissed her tall boyfriend.

All too quickly for Joes taste she pulled away saying "Come on Walks, let's get back to the manor." He sighed and opened her door for her. Closing it he walked round to the driver's side.

Soon the happy couple arrived at Starkid Manor to find all their LA friends had come to congratulate them in person. Today was the day they told the Starkids of their engagement.

Joe took Lauren's hand in his and led her into the house, not bothering to knock. "Honey, we're home!" Joe called jokingly.

"And about time to, dinners on the table." Jaime called from the kitchen. They all laughed and were soon engulfed in hugs with whispered congratulations.

Once everyone - other than Lauren - had a beer or a glass of wine Joe stood up, pulling Lauren with him. "Okay everyone, we have an announcement to make!"

Lauren removed her left hand from her pocket, where it had been since they arrived. She held it out in front of her and squealed "Joe proposed!"

Soon the couple were pulled into more hugs before Lauren was pulled to the side by the girls and Joe by the boys. "When!" "Where!" "How!" Lauren heard, unsure of whom they came from; all her friends stared down at her expectantly. She gulped then smiled.

"Okay, so the night we told our parents, in the flat, how's kind of the hard part." She looked down at her unicorn slippers she always kept at the manor. Julia sensed there was more to it than what she had told them, as did the other girls.

Meredith and Jaime took Lauren by the arms and lead her to the sofa. Sitting her down they sat down on either side of her. The rest of the group sat on the floor or stood around her.

"Talk" Julia demanded. Lauren gulped but she knew her friends deserved to know. She took a deep breath. "Well that day I was super happy and everything but that night it really hit me what was happening. I didn't know what to do. You guys know what happened the last time..." The girls nodded knowing about the last time she had been pregnant, also knowing what an uncomfortable memory it was.

"Well my only instinct was to run. I just had to get out of there, and I know Joe is nothing like... Him... But I didn't know what to do. So I was just throwing stuff into a bag when Joe found me. He was so upset and I felt... I don't know what I felt. Soon I had gotten to the door and he was in the way and I fought him. He just stood there, arms around me. The he started to mumble about having it all planed out. I stopped hitting him and asked him what he meant. Then he explained how he was going to propose, and then he did. Then I broke down because I felt like the worst person ever! The he told me I wasn't and umm he put a ring on it?" She said the last part like a question, unsure if it was a appropriate time to quote Beyonce.

Her hand was then passed around the group as they admired the simplicity and beauty if it. The band was white gold and I had one small round diamond with a smaller diamond on each side. It was charming in its simplicity. The girls then headed to find the boys.

Meanwhile Joe was receiving abuse from the guys. Darren had told him he was disowned. Pretty soon they were tired of teasing him and began to plan his bachelor party. "Stop it!" Joe laughed as their plans now included sex with a stripper on a roller coaster at Harry Potter world. "What?" AJ asked innocently.

"Well for a starts I do NOT, I repeat NOT want a stripper! Secondly Lo and I have decided to wait until at least the beans are born maybe their first birthday over and done with before we even think about tying the knot. "He told his disappointed friends.

"You may not want a stripper, but what about us!" Darren said, turning on the puppy dog eyes. "Is Jules not satisfying you Darr? Should I tell her what you just told me?" Joe teased.

"That's not what I meant! What about the single Pringles, like Joey?" He asked, not knowing about Jaime and Joey's secret hook ups. Joe just shook his head, "No stripper could ever compare to Lo for me. I don't want to see another woman, it wouldn't feel right, I love Lo." He said seriously.

"Wow you got it bad man!" Brosenvelt called from near the back of the crowd. Then Lo pushed through, having heard what he said. "You really mean that JoJo?" She asked tears of joy in her eyes.

When he nodded she launched herself at him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I love you too Walker." She mumbled before crushing her lips down on his.

He pulled his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. Someone in the group cleared there thought loudly, reminding them they weren't alone. They broke apart and smiled sheepishly, Lauren jumped down but Joes arm remained around her waist. An unusually awkward silence spread over the group before Denise asked "So how did the scan go?"

Lauren smiled at Joe, "Well, Lopez stuffed her face with RedVines, how many packets did you eat in the end babe?" Joe teased.

She hit him playfully on the arm "Oh only 15, I have more hidden from Joey!" She laughed then continued to answer Denise's question "we decided not to find out the genders, but we do know that there are two the same and one different, so two boys one girl or vice versa."

Joe pulled out a picture, soon the scan picture had been passed around and owwwed and ahhed over then folded back into Joe's wallet.

After the group had ordered and eaten pizzas Joe and Lauren decided to go home. So they said goodbye and climbed into their car.

Lauren pushed Joe through the front door and against the hallway wall. Kicking the door shut she began to kiss him with raw passion. He kissed her back with the same urgency.

Gasping for breath they pulled apart and Joe pulled her through to their bedroom. "Now where were we?" He asked before kissing her again. Slowly his kisses began to trail down her neck to her shoulder.

"Joe. Stop. Please. I don't want to, y'ahh know, whilst I'm... Y'ahh know?" She said and he stopped satiate away, pulling her into his arms they snuggled on the bed. Joe traced small circles on her lower abdomen smiling into her hair.

Lauren turned over to face him. "Thank You JoJo. For understanding." Joe smiled down at his small fiancée. "Well I love you, and I respect you. If you don't want to whilst your carrying my babies, our babies then I completely understand that." He gave he a squeeze then added jokingly "Although the guys stripper idea is starting to look a bit more appealing"

Lauren smiled and hit him playfully. "Thanks" She mumbled into his chest once more before starting to drift off. Joe kissed her hair and pulled her closer before going to sleep himself.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked and as always pretty please review! Loves yah, Emily out bitches! **


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Tears

**A/N: SORRY! This chapter really sucks. And I have taken forever to write it, I'm really not happy with it but I want to move on and get these damn babies out, so this is the last chapter before i do that :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't told you for a while how illegal it is to own people, I don't own these wonderful people as that would be illegal, I checked. No of this stuff actually happened. **

Chapter 16: Happy Tears

Lauren rolled over to find Joe's side of the bed empty, she could hear him singing in the kitchen. She smiled and got up she was really starting to show now, well she was six months gone. Pulling on one of Joe's sweatshirts and walked trough to see him making pancakes, or at least attempting to.

Joe turned to face the musical laugh that had come from behind him. "What's so funny?" He walked over to her and scooped her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

She laughed again "You forgot the eggs dumbass" pushing past him she went to rectify his mistake.

After the pancakes were rescued and eaten Joe and Lauren were sat at the table drinking coffee. "Lo, have you given any thought to names? I mean we can't call them Bean 1,2 and 3 forever."

Lauren smiled thoughtfully for a moment, "Well if we only have one girl I'd like her to have my middle name, its tradition in my family. And the boy should have yours. I know it's the same on your side. So that leaves us with four first names and two middle names to come up with."

Joe nodded; he had been thinking the same thing "What about god parents? I was thinking that maybe the third should have Darren and Julia as god parents then they could have their middle name from them?"

"That's perfect! What about Mere and B-hole?" Lauren said before taking a sip of her now cool coffee.

"Are we just listing our couple friends?" Joe smiled before adding "I kinda want Joey, he's one of my best friends" Lauren nodded and so he continued "So that's Jules and Dare, Bri and Mere and Joey and...?"

Lauren smiled, she had the perfect plan. "How about Jamie? I know for a fact that if we pair her with Joey for this we might stand a chance of finally getting them together!"

Joe laughed then pulled her onto his lap, she did love to play cupid. He kissed her nose then asked "What about names? We only have a couple of months left to pick them out."

Lauren bit her lip thoughtfully which Joe found adorable. "What?" she demanded, noticing Joe staring at her.

"You're adorable." He said simply, smiling at her. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he gently stroked Laurens cheek. She swatted his arm laughing she said "You've gone soft." She clambered off of his lap and walked through to the kitchen.

_**Two weeks later **_(Julia and Darren)

Darren was back in Chicago for a few weeks and was staying with Julia when he received a text from Joe.

"Jules" He shouted from the kitchen to his girlfriend in the living room "Joe and Lo want us to meet them at that Italian across from their apartment for lunch. Apparently they have even more news for us."

Julia had snuck up behind him and balanced her chin in his shoulder. "When? What more could they have to tell us? They said they weren't going to get married until the beans were born."

Darren turned and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly on the cheek. "They also want us to round up B-Hol and Mere and Jaime and Joey, we have an hour."

"Best get sorted then Dare-Bear." She twirled out of his arms and picked up the phone.

**XXXX **(Lauren and Joe, normal)

Joe and Lauren walked into the small cafe/restaurant they had become regulars at and were greeted warmly by the Italian owner who had become rather fond of them.

"Joseph! Lolo!" He cried happily "How's the babies princessa?" leading them to their usual table. Lauren smiled, "Their great, Abramo*. Could we get a table with a few more seats please?"

Abramo nodded "For you two, anything. How many?" Lauren held up six fingers and he led them to a larger table. He smiled and handed them menus. "Ohh there they are, could we have the rest of the menus Abramo?" Joe pointed to the door then waved.

Once the group were all seated and had ordered Lauren and Joe looked to each other. Joe squeezed her knee then cleared his thought, affectively silencing the group.

"Okay, so Lo and I have decided each of the beans is going to have a different set of god parents. This is why you are here." Joe smiled warmly, his arm now around Laurens shoulders.

"We want Darren and Julia for one, Bri and Mere for the second and Jaime and Joey for the third. So will you be our babies' god parents?" Lauren continued with a big grin on her face.

The tree girls and heck, even the boys looked close to tears. The group was unusually silent for a moment before the couple were engulfed in hugs from the now crying soon-to-be-god-parents.

"YES!" they cried together before pulling out of the group hug. Lauren was now openly sobbing into her napkin, still grinning.

Abramo then returned with the tables food "What's wrong _bella_?" he asked genuinely concerned for the girl who had become one of his most valued customers.

"Happy tears Abramo." She smiled, pulling him into the hug.

A/N: Yeah, that sucked... Any way Abramos name means father in Italian (I don't know I found it on a baby names web site) like a yeah... I thought of him as like a father figure towards Lo and Joe. Yeah. Review please. Lovin' ya!


	17. Chapter 17: Family

**A/N: Please don't eat me! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I've not had the the best couple of weeks. But that is unimportant! Whats important is AVPSY! Wasn't it beautiful, and sad. I cried. Did you? Well I could bore you with more excuses for my late updating but i would rather you just read this, enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Family

"Two for Les Mis please" Joe said, smiling at the guy at the counter with his arm around Lauren's waist and his hand resting on her rather large baby bump.

"Popcorn, please?" Lauren half asked and half demanded as they made their way to the refreshment stand, tugging on his arm and pulling out the puppy dog eyes. He grinned "For you or the babies?" He laughed.

"Both, so make it an extra large" She placed their order and handed over the cash. Smiling she picked up their popcorn, with a gentle tug on her all too willing fiancées arm towards the theater in order to get good seats.

It was half why through the movie that the pains started, but it wasn't until _on my own _that her water broke. She almost didn't notice, she was so wrapped up in the beautiful melody her fingers entwined with Joe's and the large bucket of popcorn balanced haphazardly atop her eight and a half month baby bump.

"JOE!" she screamed suddenly. The rest of the audience turned to her, horrified at the interruption. "My... My waters... The babies... They're coming!" She stammered breathing quickly and shallowly. Joe's face dropped in shock before pulling her up from her seat and out of the cinema.

Lauren screamed as she felt the first contraction. Joe gently pushed her into a seat in the forecourt "Are you okay baby? What was that breathing thing you were supposed to do?" He questioned, kneeling by the chair and rubbing small, calming circles on the back of her hand. Then he turned to the man at the refreshment stand, "Call a ambulance, please, she's in labor. Her waters broke in screen 7, you might want to do something to clean that up."

The young man who must have still been in school nodded looking terrified and picked up the phone to do as he asked.

* * *

15 minutes later found them in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital and Joe's hand with significantly less blood than usual. "Okay, your 4 centimeters dilated, so we won't be seeing the babies for a little while yet. Now because it's triplets were gonna be keepin' a nice close eye on you, alright darlin'? We'll be at the hospital soon." The Paramedic was overly cheerful and verging on annoying, her accent was not dissimilar to Devin's in MAMD.

Finally they reached the hospital and Lauren was another centimeter dilated. The young medic pulled Lauren out carefully, Joe running beside them with Lauren's hospital bag in his hand. She made him take it everywhere with them in the boot (**A/N: Sorry, British, that's ****trunk**** in American)** of the car 'Just in case' and it was lucky they did as Lauren was still 3 weeks early.

* * *

An hour and a half later and Joe's hand was being squeezed again by a tearful Lauren. Very suddenly she turned and, letting go of his, grabbed Joe's shirt. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DUMB DRUNK! I HAVE TO DO THIS THREE FUCKING TIMES! I HOPE YOUR FUCKING HAPPY!" she screamed in his face.

Joe's eyes widened at her sudden anger, unsure what to do about the hormonal giving-birth-to-his-children-right-now woman attached to his top he looked pleadingly at his midwife... Who just shrugged.

_Great_ he thought sarcastically as he gently pried Lauren shaking fingers from him and softly kissed her fingers which were now encased in his large palms. "Your beautiful, and you're doing great lil' Lolo." Joe said in a hushed yet sweet tone, his bright blue eyes looking right into her dark chocolate ones.

* * *

"PUSH! Come on!"

...

" The baby's crowned! Well done Lauren."

...

"Okay with the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can to get the little one out okay?"

...

"Its a Boy"

...

"Congratulations Mummy and Daddy!"

* * *

"She's losing to much blood!"

...

"Get her into theater NOW!"

...

"Get him out of here!"

...

"Give the baby to his daddy!"

* * *

"Is Lauren okay? What's happening? You can't just hand me my son and... My son. I'm a dad! But that's not the point! Are his mum and the other two okay?" Joe shouted at a nurse, the small baby boy sleeping in his arms.

The nurse his anger was directed at just smiled at him a manner that was supposed to be reassuring but it just made him worry more. Seeing his distress the nurse said "She will be fine, they got her into theater really quickly. They have had to perform a emergency cesarean."

Joe took a moment to properly look at the nurse, he was short and a bit scrawny, his blue scrubs seemed to drown him. His sandy blond hair was cut short, his eyes were brown, not the dark chocolate of Lauren's but lighter.

Joe could feel tears pricking in the back of her eyes. "Please... Can I see her? Please?" biting his lip and blinking against the tears he looked down at the tiny being in his arms. He had her nose. He was nothing short of beautiful, and so tiny and deficit in his large arms.

With a sigh the nurse told Joe he would see what he could do but in the mean time he should take a seat. Joe sat and once again was staring down at the little boy in his arms. His boy. Their boy. Luke Schwartz Walker. Joe smiled at the memory.

* * *

_They were laying on the living room floor as Lauren had deemed it "more comfortable than that but-trumpeting sofa", she was using his arm as a pillow as she was drifting off to sleep. _

"_I'm going to have to wake her up, or carry her. No she's on my arm I'll have to wake her." Joe thought and was about to do just that when her eyes flew open. "Joe..." She gasped grabbing for his hand she pulled it to her stomach. "Can you... can you feel it? Them?" _

_He nodded, tears in his eyes. "What about Luke? For the boy, or one of them?" _

"_I like Luke. Luke is a good name. After Mr Jefferson? Our old teacher? I loved him!" Lauren smiled happily, sinking back into him, head on his chest this time._

"_Ohh no you don't Lolo, you are not falling asleep here, you'll do your back in and your far too heavy to carry now!" Joe pulled Lauren to her feet before sweeping her into his arms in and carrying her bridal style into their bedroom. _

"_I thought I was too heavy to carry now?" She asked as he set her down on the bed. _

"_For a normal guy, but I'm Yo Mama Umbridge! I'm stronger than most guys combined!" He pulled a ridicules pose and pouted at her. They both began to laugh and change for bed before crawling under the duvet together._

_It wasn't until the next morning that Lauren realized she had just agreed to call her son Luke S. Walker. "Joe get your lazy ass up you little shit!" She screamed whilst making the morning coffee. _

_He stumbled through to the kitchen, sleepily running a hand through his hair, in just a pair of boxers. When he reached Lauren he wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his hands on his fiancées pregnant belly. "What've I done now?" he mumbled into her hair. _

"_You made me agree to calling our son Luke S. Walker! That's what you... you toaster! That's right your just a toaster!" she said in mock seriousness. _

_Joe just grinned._

* * *

"Okay, Bring Daddy in." The doctor said, snapping Joe back into reality. He stood slowly and and followed the doctor into the surgery room. A midwife came and took Luke from him and settled the slumbering child into a cot with another child.

"It's a girl!" A doctor cried "Dad, would you like to come cut the umbilical cord?" Joe walked forward in a haze. She was okay. They were okay. They had two beautiful daughters and a stunning son.

* * *

Lauren was now on the ward with her son in her arms laying next to Joe who was cradling their two yet to be named daughters. They looked up and smiled as the flash went off. Their first family picture as a family of 5.

**A/N: Well I really hope you liked that, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you guys! Please review? Do you like the name? Any ideas for the girls names? I have a good idea but I would love to hear what you think I should call them! What did you think of AVPSY? Let me know in a review or PM! **

**Loves yah,**

**Emily x**


	18. Chapter 18: The Naming Of The Children

Chapter 18: The naming of the children is a difficult manner.

**A/N: So the name is a _Cats _reference, don't even ask. Any way MASSIVE thank you to everyone who suggested names, you guys are amazing and they all are at least mentioned. So I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think of the names.**

* * *

"Pass me the list JoJoe?" Lauren asked, reaching out her hand lazily from her hospital bed. The other hand gently rocked the cot in which the triplets lay.

"Why?" Joe asked, looking up from the picture his hand, their first family photo. "Well we can't call them beans one, two and three forever" she said, taking the piss out of him, her hand still outstretched.

Joe sighed and nodded before rummaging through Lauren's hospital bag. "We've at least named Luke, right?" he asked as he striated up and held out the folded sheet of lined paper.

But instead of taking the sheet she lowered her arm to pat the sheets to her left, shuffling to the right, closer to the triplets, as she did so. Joe clambered into the small bed, pulling Lauren onto his lap to get more comfortable. Resting her head against his chest, she unfolded the sheet.

"Okay, so we can cross of all the boys names. Since I am distend to have a Star Wars child, I get final say on the girls. Deal?" Lauren said, turning her gaze to meet Joe's who nodded in reluctant agreement.

The rest of the morning the two spent sat like that Lauren on Joe's knee the twins in there crib, waking occasionally to be cooed at by their debating and parents.

"I like Lily!" Joe exclaimed as Lauren shot down yet another name.

"My reasons are twofold, A. We have a friend called Lily and B, we already have a child named after a nerdy character." Lauren said, her voice level and calm, like she knew what she was saying was right but was not pushing her opinion on to you, she let you realize on your own.

"I love how you do that, make me change my mind without actually arguing with me." Joe whispered before leaning closer to kiss her.

Lauren smiled into the kiss, but broke it off quickly by turning back to the sheet in her hand. "What about Lois?" She asked, the smile still playing on her lips. Joe shook his head, "We already have one child with a nerdy name." he mimicked her with a playful grin.

Lauren conceded with a nod "Natalie?"

"I had a girlfriend called Natalie." Joe stated to which Lauren giggled and replied "Maybe not then, Melody? I like Melody. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it, Melody Elizabeth Walker." She turned once again on Joe's lap as she spoke.

"Melody... Mel-o-dy. Mel... Melly... Yeah... Melody... I like it... Melody. So that's our first two kids named! Right? High five!" Joe lifted his hand and Lauren clapped hers to it. Grinning she placed a soft kiss to his lips before leaning away quickly to the right. Leaning over the cot she stroked the sleeping face of her Melody.

"Quick fire names." Lauren said sitting up and moving to sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. Joe nodded and started them off.

"Crystal?"

"Nahh, Lucy?"

Joe scrunched up his nose "Chloe?"

"Nope, Jessica?"

"No, Ellie?"

"I don't like it. Louise?"

"That's my aunts name. Rose?"

"Doctor Who. Amy?"

"Doctor Who. Èponine?" Joe copied, then joked as it had been Èponine's song that had been playing when the triplets made their move from womb life to actual.

"Yes. I like it. Èponine. It has meaning. There's a story behind it. A tale to tell." Lauren said happily, glancing down at the children still slumbering beside her. Gently she picked up Melody and passed her to Joe.

Once Joe had the new born child securely in his arms she lifted Luke and passed him to to Joe. He held the two babies softly, one in each arm he smiled at them. "Luke Schwartz, Melody Elizabeth and..."

Lauren lifted the final child "And Èponine Marie Walker." She finished with a smile.

* * *

A middle aged nurse approached the curtained of area that the little family sat in "Hello dears, I've been asked to do a quick check up on mother and babies and to inform you that there is a large group of people outside who claim to be your family."

Joe thanked the nurse and went out to see what she meant whilst the triplets got their checkups. He was confused when he saw a figure in a dark hoodie and sunglasses in the the centre of the Starkids. Until he realised the said sunglasses were pink.

"Hay guys!" He half shouted as he approached them, when they saw him he was quickly engulfed in a huge group hug.

Grinning, Joe lead the loud boisterous group through to the room his family were laid. He held up his finger stopping the crowd behind him before stepping past the curtain.

"Lo, everyone's here. Like everybody." He said softly "Mum and dad, my mum and dad, the Starkids, even Darren!" as he spoke he crouched down next to the bed, taking her hand between both of his.

Slowly he moved one of his hands to her face and leaned up until their lips met. Lauren kissed him back for a moment before pulling away "Shall we let them in them?" she said, giggling and raising one eyebrow challenging him to say no.

With a sigh Joe nodded and shouted "Okay guys, you have been granted a audience!"

Ten people entered the cramped space as they did so Julia said "I told the others to go get coffee or something whilst we came in and they could visit later."

Lauren nodded her thanks then smiled at the crowd before her "So there awake, who wants a cuddle?" Ten hands shot up.

"Me first! There my grand kids!" Joan Walker shouted, giddy with excitement jumping up and down as she had that day at the airport. Lauren laughed and reached into the crib.

"Okay then, this is Luke Schwartz Walker..." She paused to make sure Luke was safe in his grandmothers arms before reaching back into the cot and picking up Melody. "Mum, this is Melody Elizabeth Walker." Once again she paused to check the security of the child then lifted the third child.

"Okay Julia. This is Èponine Marie. She's yours and Dare's god daughter." She handed over the final child before turning to Meredith and Brian who were holding hands and cooing and the small child in Joe's mothers arms.

"That's yours there, Mere, Bri. Luke. If of course you still want to be god parents." She suddenly looked panicked at the group of friends assembled around her.

"Of course we do!" Joey said exitably "It'll be like having a puppy! Now which little terrors mine and Jaims?" He was bouncing around like a child himself.

Joe laughed and pointed to the child Laurens mother and father were clutching. "Right on, little Mel is gonna have THE most totally awesome godparents EVER! Right Jaime?" They [Joey and Jaime Lyn] high fived and rushed over to properly see the child.

* * *

**A/N: Well do let me know what you think of the names and the rest to. I just wanted to say that I know literally only what I've seen on Holby City and the like when it comes to child birth and pregnancy . Also I may be a while between updates as Harriet (my laptop) is being real temperamental and Lucinda (my memory stick/pen drive/ do-dah) has been through the washing machine so no longer works. So until Ely (the new Lucinda) arrives I will have no back ups, plus I am going to be visiting family with no internet this weekend. Any-hoo I hope you liked and do let me know what you think and any ideas of where I could improve in a review! Oh and the quick fire names thing is the method by which myself and Megan came up with the final names and I thought it was nice so I popped it in there. Any way... Bye **

**Loves ya! Emi :D **


End file.
